Magic, Fun and Laughter
Magic, Fun and Laughter is the first musical number from Bobby's World: The Movie Lyrics Movie Version Bobby: (singing) It's a place filled with joy The magic spread with glee The rainbows are up in the sky The music dance happily! Jerry: (speaks) Really! Bobby: (singing) Magic, fun and laughter We are the happy families Magic, fun and laughter The dancy bouncy fun on my knee! Bobby: (speaks) Ladies and gentlemen, I give my trio, it's the girl called Mermaid Annie and it's the boys called Mermaids Jim and Leo! Mermaids: It's fun!, It's fun! Bobby, Mermaids: (sings) Magic, fun and laughter Going to running away Magic, fun and laughter That is so much fun for the day Don't bricks, don't memories Sidekicks and monkeys Magic, fun and laughter That is so much fun! Bobby: (speaks) Let me to introduce my very best friend, my lovely girlfriend for my oldie, the most magical princess, Princess Goldie! (Princess Goldie was magically hatched from the flower. Princess Goldie had a magical golden hair and both hearts on her cheeks, as she wears a blue balloon-shaped gown with a white pinafore apron over-top, white short victorian bloomers, white socks and a pair of very shiny black Mary Jane shoes.) Princess Goldie: (vocalizing) Bobby, Princess Goldie: (sings) Magic, fun and laughter Always would get a grip Magic, fun and laughter What can I love my lip? Don't bricks, don't memories Sidekicks and monkeys (Bobby is jumping on the mushrooms, while laughing happily) Bobby: (singing) It's the most magical universe of enchantment Filled with the happiest moments As a very cute little boy I am filled with joy! (Bobby is swinging on a swing with flowers) Bobby: (singing) When every day starts The happiness began to fly While having tons of fun My friends never lied! (Bobby is riding the pegasus) Bobby: (singing) Magic, fun and laughter We are the happy families Magic, fun and laughter The dancy bouncy fun on my knee! (Bobby happily prances through the field of flowers) Bobby: (speaks) Hey, kids! introducing my very best twin-sister, Cutie! Her clothes are sparkly are pure beautiful! (The butterfly flies by, magically transformed into a sweet little girl named Cutie. Cutie has black hair and a pink hairbow. She wears a sparkle light blue shirt with puffy sleeves, sparkle pink skirt with apron on it, frilly white short bloomers, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes.) Cutie: (singing) La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaa! It's fun! It's fun! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee! Bobby, Cutie: (sings) Magic, fun and laughter Always would get a grip Magic, fun and laughter What can I love my lip? Don't bricks, don't memories Sidekicks and monkeys Bobby: (speaks) Presenting Queen Lady, my mommy! (laughs happily) (Queen Lady magically appears. Queen Lady has long brown hair, most often tied back in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon, and possesses captivating hazel eyes, full pink lips, rosy cheeks, a heart-shaped face, and a sculpted figure. Her primary outfit is a medium-length blue sleeveless dress with a white long-sleeved button-up shirt underneath, a white apron on her waist, a white petticoat, and black ballet shoes. Her hair is tied in a low ponytail adorned with a medium blue ribbon.) Queen Lady: (speaks) Good morning, my sweetie. Bobby: (speaks) Good morning, mommy! (kisses Queen Lady) Bobby Generic, Queen Lady: (sings) Magic, fun and laughter Always would get a grip Magic, fun and laughter What can I love my lip? Don't bricks, don't memories Sidekicks and monkeys (Queen Lady kisses Bobby, which he giggles happily.) (Bobby, Cutie, Princess Goldie, Queen Lady, Berry, Jerry, Terry and the people of Bobbyland happily skipping out of the door in the castle.) Bobby: (singing) The magical fun spread everywhere Bobbyland is grand magical place to be With my pair of the very magical black Mary Jane shoes The fantasy world magically shines that you can see! (Bobby, Princess Goldie, Cutie, Queen Lady, Berry, Jerry, Terry and others dances happily) Bobby: (singing) It will be magic, It will be fun Having a fun-filled affair Summer is the merriest season that I know Because magic is in the air! (Bobby digs a magical fairy pixie dust in his pocket of his blue shorts with two white buttons, laughs happily) Bobby: (speaks) It's magical fun for everyone in Bobbyland! It's fun, fun and FUN!!!! (Bobby happily throws the pixie dust on Princess Goldie, Cutie, Queen Lady, Berry, Jerry, Terry, others and of course, himself. With the pixie dust attached to their bodies, Bobby, Cutie, Princess Goldie, Queen Lady, Berry, Jerry, Terry and others began to lift off of the ground, lifting higher and higher, up into the sky. Bobby, Cutie, Princess Goldie, Queen Lady, Berry, Jerry, Terry and others flies through the magical rainbow sky leaving behind a rainbow with magical pixie dust.) Bobby: (speaks) Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is so much FUN! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! (laughs happily) All: (sings) Magic, fun and laughter Always would get a grip Magic, fun and laughter What can I love my lip? Don't bricks, don't memories Sidekicks and monkeys Magic, fun and laughter That is so much fun! Bobby: (sings) Magic, Fun and laughter That is so much fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!! (The song stops where Bobby laughs and the others cheer.) Jackie and the Next-Neighbor Girls Version Singers: (singing) Magic, fun and laughter Going to run away Magic, fun and laughter That is so much fun for the day Don't use bricks, don't forget memories Who needs sidekicks and monkeys anyway Magic, fun and laughter That is so much... Jackie: Excuse me! Trivia * Jackie arrives where Singers during the same song in this episode. Category:Songs from films